


Beauty & the Witch

by Shitbirds_love



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast AU, F/F, Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitbirds_love/pseuds/Shitbirds_love
Summary: Motherland: Fort Salem Beauty and the Beast au no one asked for. Raelle is the only witch in this story
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Side Abigail Bellweather/Adil, Side Tally Craven/Gerit Buttonwood
Comments: 39
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Motherland: Fort Salem Beauty and the Beast au no one asked for. Raelle is the only witch in this story

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a beautiful young witch princess lived in a shining castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Then, one cold winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, offering a single red rose in return for shelter. But the princess, repulsed by the woman's appearance, turned her away.

She warned the princess not to be fooled by appearances, but when she dismissed her again, the woman's ugliness melted away, revealing her to be a beautiful enchantress. The princess tried to apologize to the enchantress but it was too late, as she had seen no trace of love in the princess's cold heart.

As punishment, the enchantress transformed her into a dark witch, with black hair and eyes, and horrible-looking veins spreading across her face, then placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived in it. Ashamed of her hideous appearance, the witch, Dark Raelle, concealed herself from inside the castle, a magic mirror acting as her only window to the outside world.

The rose offered by the enchantress was really an enchanted rose, which would bloom until Dark Raelle’s eighteenth birthday. If she could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, she would remain as Dark Raelle forever. As the years passed, she lost all hope... For who could ever learn to love a witch?


	2. Scylla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Scylla!

**Chapter 2**

  
  


In a small village not too far away from Dark Raelle's castle, there lived a beautiful girl named Scylla...

A girl with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes, wearing a blue dress emerges from a small cottage. Carrying a basket with a book inside, she headed across a bridge towards a small town, with sparrows flying around her.

Scylla:  **_Little town, it's a quiet village,_ **

**_Every day, like the one before._ **

**_Little town, full of little people,_ **

**_Waking up to say..._ **

People began opening doors and windows, popping out their heads to say hello, and some of them heading off to work or go shopping.

**_There goes the baker with her tray like always,_ **

**_The same old bread and rolls to sell._ **

**_Every morning just the same,_ **

**_Since the morning that we came,_ **

**_To this poor provincial town..._ **

"Good morning, Scylla" Izadora, the baker, greeted as Scylla passed the bakery.

"Morning, Izadora" she replied.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"The library! I've just finished the best story ever. It's about an all-female witch academy and..."

"Excuse me, but can we talk later, I'm kind of busy" Izadora headed back into the bakery shouting "Helen! Hurry up with those baguettes!" Scylla shrugged and walked on, two women named Libba and Beth watching her.

Libba and Beth:  **_Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question,_ **

**_Dazed and distracted can't you tell?_ **

**_Never part of any crowd_ **

**_'Cause her head's up on some cloud_ **

**_Everyone: No denying she's a funny girl, that Scylla._ **

Scylla jumped on the back of a trolley, riding it through the town while people greeted each other.

**_Hello!_ **

**_Good day!_ **

**_How is your family?_ **

**_Hello!_ **

**_Good day!_ **

**_How is your wife?_ **

**_I need six eggs!_ **

**_That's too expensive!_ **

Scylla:  **_There must be more than this provincial life._ **

Scylla leaped off the trolly and entered the library.

"Ah, Scylla" greeted Petra, the librarian.

"Good morning, Petra. Just came to return the book I borrowed," said Scylla, handing her the book.

"Finished already? You sure read fast."

"I know, but I just couldn't put it down," said Scylla as she began searching through books. "Do you have anything new?"

"Not since yesterday!" Petra laughed.

"That's okay. I think I'll borrow... this one" said Scylla, handing a blue book to Petra.

"This one?" Petra questioned, looking at her quizzically. "But you've read it twice!"

"I know, but it's my favorite. It has everything, far off places, daring sword fights, magic, and a beautiful princess in disguise."

"Well, if you like it that much, it's yours" Petra smiled, handing Scylla the book.

"Oh! But I couldn't possibly.."

"It's okay, I'll just buy another copy for the library."

"Are you sure?" Scylla asked.

"I insist"

"Thank you, Petra, thank you!" Scylla cried happily, running out of the library.

Everyone: **_Look there she goes,_ **

**_That girl is so peculiar._ **

**_I wonder if she's feeling well._ **

Women:  **_With a dreamy far off look_ **

Men:  **_And her nose stuck in a book_ **

Everyone:  **_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Scylla._ **

Scylla sat on the edge of a fountain reading her book, and a group of small animals sat around her.

Scylla:  **_Oh, isn't this amazing?_ **

**_It's my favorite part because you'll see,_ **

**_Here's where she meets the princess,_ **

**_But she won't discover that it's her till chapter 3._ **

Woman:  **_Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty,_ **

**_Her looks have got no parallel._ **

Libba and Beth:  **_But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd,_ **

**_Very different from the rest of us._ **

Everyone:  **_She's nothing like the rest of us,_ **

**_Yes, different from the rest of us is Scylla._ **

A group of geese was flying through the air when one of them was shot down. A tall and skinny brunette boy named Byron ran forward, attempting to catch the falling bird in a sack, but missed, stooping to pick it up. Byron then ran back to a slightly less nerdy, even kind of handsome, blonde-haired boy holding a gun.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Porter! You must be the best hunter in the world!" said Byron.

"I know" Porter grinned.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you... and no girl, for that matter."

"It's true, Byron, and I've got my sights set on that one," said Porter, turning Byron's head so that he was looking at Scylla.

"Alder’s niece?" Byron asked, sounding surprised.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town" Porter interrupted.

"I know, but-" Porter hit Byron with his gun.

"That makes her the best, and don't I deserve the best?"

"Of course, but-"

Porter:  **_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_ **

**_I said she's gorgeous and I fell._ **

**_In this town, there's only she,_ **

**_Who is beautiful as me,_ **

**_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Scylla._ **

Porter follows Scylla as she walks by, while two other women watch him.

Libba and Beth:  **_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?_ **

**_Monsieur Porter, oh he's so cute._ **

**_Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing._ **

**_He's such a tall, blonde, strong, and handsome brute!_ **

Scylla walked through the town, still reading, while Porter tried to follow, having trouble pushing past all the townspeople.

People:  **_Hello/Pardon/Mais oui/You call this bacon?/What lovely grapes/Some cheese/Ten yards/One pound/I'll get the knife._ **

Porter:  **_Please let me through!_ **

People:  **_This bread/Those fish/It's stale/They smell/ Madam's mistaken._ **

Scylla:  **_There must be more Than this provincial life!_ **

Porter:  **_Just watch, I'm going to make Scylla my wife!_ **

Everyone:  **_Look there she goes, a girl who's strange but special,_ **

**_A most peculiar Mademoiselle._ **

**_It's a pity and a sin,_ **

**_That she doesn't quite fit in,_ **

**_But she really is a funny girl._ **

**_A beauty, but a funny girl._ **

**_She really is a funny girl, that Scylla!..._ **

  
  
  



	3. Going to the Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Alder's off to the fair

**Chapter 3**

  
  


Porter eventually caught up to Scylla, and "Accidentally" bumped into her...

"Watch where you're going!" Scylla snapped, then rolled her eyes after seeing who bumped her. She walked on, still reading her book until Porter blocked her way.

"Hello, Scylla."

"Hello, Porter" Scylla sighed, attempting to continue and ignore him until he snatched the book away from her. "Hey, give that back!"

"How do you read this stuff?" said Porter, looking disgusted as he flipped through the pages. "There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imaginations," said Scylla, annoyed.

"You know Scylla, it's about time you got your head out of those books," said Porter, tossing it in the mud, "And started focusing on more important things, like me." Libba and Beth, standing nearby with Byron, sighed dreamily, while Scylla picked up her book and began to clean it. "Everyone's talking about it, you know. It's just not right for a girl like you to read so much. Soon she starts getting ideas, and... thinking." Scylla rolled her eyes.

"Porter, you are so medieval"

"Why thank you, Scylla. How about we take a walk down to the tavern and take a look at my trophies." He draped an arm around Scylla's shoulders, but she shrugged him off.

"Maybe some other time." Libba and Beth gasped in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Beth yelled.

"She's crazy," Libba agreed. Porter tried to grab Scylla's arm, but she stepped away from him.

"Please Porter, I can't. I have to go help my Aunt." Byron burst into laughter.

"That crazy old lady! She needs all the help she can get!"

"Don't talk about my aunt that way!" Scylla snapped.

"Yeah, don't talk about her aunt that way!" said Porter angrily, bonking Byron on the head.

"My aunt is not crazy. She's a genius and a great woman!" Scylla continued. As she said this, an explosion was heard from Scylla's house. Panicking, she turned and ran home, while Byron continued laughing his head off.

When Scylla arrived home she headed into the basement, finding it filled with smoke. A wooden box sat upside-down in the middle of the room.

"Aunt Alder?" Scylla called, coughing, "Aunt Alder, where are you?" As the smoke began to clear, a tall figure with a long braid emerged from the box, lifting it over her head.

"How the hell did that happen?" she grumbled.

"Are you okay Aunt Alder?" Scylla asked, helping her up.

"Yes, but I'm about ready to give up on this garbage pile" Alder replied, walking over to a strange contraption and kicking it, causing her to stub her toe.

"You always say that" Scylla giggled.

"This time I mean it! I'll never get that damn thing to work!"

"Of course you will!" Scylla smiled. "And you'll win first prize at the Hague fair tomorrow."

"Hmmph" mumbled Alder, sounding skeptical, but Scylla pushed on.

"You might even become a famous inventor again, like back in your glory days."

"You really believe that?" Alder sighed. Scylla gave her a sweet lopsided smile you couldn't help but love.

"I always have."

"Alright then, I'll have this contraption fixed up in no time!" Alder smiled, her niece's faith raising her spirits. "Scylla, hand me that wrench over there," she said, sliding under the machine. "How was your day in town?"

"Well, I got a new book," said Scylla, pausing after she handed her the wrench. "Aunt Alder, do you think I'm odd?" Alder slid out to look her in the eye.

"My niece, odd? Who gave you a crazy idea like that?"

"I don't know, it's just... people talk."

"What about Porter?" Alder asked, returning to work. "He seems like a handsome young man."

"He's handsome" Scylla admitted, "But he's so rude and... Aunt Alder, he's just not the one for me."

"Well don't you worry, this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us," said Alder. "That should do it, let's give it a try." She stood up and flipped the switch. The machine began whistling and whirring exactly as it was supposed to.

"It works!" Scylla smiled.

"Yes, it works!" Alder cried happily. "Hitch up the horse, Scylla, I'm going to the fair!"

Later...

"Goodbye, Aunt Alder!" Scylla called as her aunt rode off. "And good luck!"

"Goodbye, Scylla. Take care while I'm gone!"


	4. Alder Stumbles Upon the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alder happens upon the castle and we get to meet new characters

**Chapter 4**

  
  


On her way to the fair, Alder became lost in a dark forest...

"This is strange, we should be there by now," said Alder, glancing at the map while her horse, Devon, looked around nervously as a raven fluttered past.

"Perhaps I should have paid closer attention to where I was going," Alder sighed. "Oh, wait a minute." She pulled Devon to a stop to look at a run-down sign near a fork in the road. "Okay, let's go this way." Alder pulled Devon to the right, and, seeing a foggy road that disappeared into the forest, the horse veered to the left, towards a road that seemed less frightening. "No, right Devon," said Alder, pulling the horseback. "This is a shortcut. We'll be there in no time, I assure you." So they continued down the dark road when the shadow of a wolf ran by. Devon stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the wolf's growl.

"Oh, this just can’t be right!" Alder grumbled. "Honestly, Devon, where have you taken us? Perhaps we should turn back.." Unfortunately, Devon backed into a tree, waking a flock of bats. The horse panicked and threw Alder off, bolting into the woods, and taking the cart holding Alder’s invention with her. "Devon?" Alder called nervously after the horse was out of sight, "Devon, where are you?". Suddenly, Alder heard a low growling and turned to see a trio of wolves coming out of the bushes towards her. She ran, and the wolves sped after her. Just when Alder thought all hope was lost, she tripped and went tumbling down a hill, crashing into a huge iron gate. "Help!" Alder called. "I'm in terrible danger, please help me!" The gates fell open, and Alder quickly ran in and slammed it shut before the wolves could reach her. Looking around, she saw a bridge, and on the other side of it, a brilliant castle. The inventor smiled. She was saved! Alder ran up the castle's stairs, then hesitated for a moment before entering, finding herself in a dark room with a large staircase and a few doorways open.

"Hello?" She called nervously. When there was no response, she tried again. "Hello?"

"Poor lady, she must have got herself lost in the woods" came a young female voice.

"Keep it down! Maybe she'll go away" said a second female voice.

"Is someone there?" asked Alder, looking around for the source of the voices.

"Not a word, Tally. I mean it, not one word!" hissed the second voice.

"I don't want to impose," said Alder, "But I've lost my horse and I really do need a place to stay for the night."

"Aw, come on Abigail, have a heart," said the first voice.

"Hmph," the second voice growled. Then, Alder heard the owner of the second voice yelp. "Ow! You burnt me!"

"Of course you can stay here ma’am!" said the first voice cheerily.

"Okay, er, who said that?" asked Alder.

"Over here."

"Where?" Alder felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find herself face to face with a living candlestick.

"Hello," the candlestick smiled. Alder fell backward, startled, before studying the candlestick closer, and rubbing her eyes to be sure that they weren't deceiving her.

"Fascinating."

"Look what you've done now Tally, this is just brilliant" complained the second voice, as its owner, a clock, stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, this is amazing!" said Alder, picking up the clock and tickling it.

"Stop that!" the clock, Abigail, protested, trying not to giggle. "Put me down! I demand you put me down at once!"

"Sorry," said Alder, "I've just never seen a.. ah.. AH-CHOO!" Alder sneezed, fogging up Abigail's face.

"Geez, you're soaked to the skin!" said Tally, the candlestick, as Alder wiped her nose and an unimpressed Abigail tried to clean her face. "Why don't you come and warm yourself up by the fire?"

"Yes, thank you," said Alder, as Tally led her down a staircase into the parlor, unaware that a black-eyed figure watched them from the shadows, scowling.

"No Tally! No, no, no!" Abigail yelled. "You know what the Shitbird will do if she finds her here! I demand that you -ow- stop this madness-ow," she fell down some stairs. "Right now! Ah!" Abigail tumbled down the last three stairs, gasping as she saw Tally guide Alder to a red armchair in front of the fireplace. "Not the Shitbird's chair! Anything but that!" Suddenly, a footstool ran past the clock and began rubbing itself up against Alder's leg.

"Hello there," Alder smiled, patting the stool as it settled under her feet.

"Look, this has gone far enough!" said Abigail. "I'm in charge around here and-" the clock was cut off when she was run over by a tea-cart speeding by, stopping beside the chair.

"Sorry Abi! Would you like some tea ma’am?" asked a teapot named Adil. "It'll warm you up in no time!"

"No tea" Abigail mumbled into the carpet, before jumping to her feet. "No tea!" Adil ignored her, pouring tea and dropping two lumps of sugar into the teacup beside him, before nudging the cup towards Alder.

"Here you go, ma’am."

"Thank you," said Alder, lifting it to her mouth and taking a sip. The teacup, who was actually Adil's younger sister Khalida, began to giggle.

"That tickles!" Suddenly, the door opened with a huge gust of wind that put the fire out.

"Oh no," Adil whispered, hopping protectively in front of Khalida when Alder put her down. Abigail dove under the rug. Standing in the doorway was a woman with jet-black hair and eyes, wearing a robe of the same color. Veins protruding from her pale face. This was the witch, Dark Raelle.

  
  
  



	5. The Fury of the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alder faces Dark Raelle's temper first hand and Porter tries to marry Scylla.

**Chapter 5**

  
  
  


"There's a stranger in here," said Dark Raelle coldly, while Alder shook with fear.

"Mistress, let me explain" Tally began, "This poor old lady got lost in the storm and-" Tally's voice would occasionally have a calming effect on the witch, as they had once been best friends, but she had no such luck today. Dark Raelle sang a seed that lifted the candlestick and threw her roughly against the wall.

"Well, let me just take this moment to say, I was against this from the start!" said Abigail, crawling out from under the rug, and pointing accusingly at Tally. "It's all her fault, I was trying to stop her! But would she listen to me? Nooo, she just goes right ahead and-" Dark Raelle threw something at the clock, who yelped and ducked behind Tally. The witch then rounded on the shaking Alder, scowling.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She growled viciously.

"Well, I w-was lost in t-the w-woods and-"

"You are not welcome here!" she snapped.

"I'm s-sorry" Alder stuttered, not able to tear her gaze away from the witch's piercing black eyes.

"What are you staring at?!"

"N-nothing n-not s-staring.."

"Now I understand" Dark Raelle hissed. "You've come to stare at the WITCH, is that it?" Alder made a break for the door, but Dark Raelle blocked her way. "IS THAT IT?!"

"I w-was just l-looking for a p-place to stay," Alder whimpered.

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay!" The witch growled, singing a seed that lifted Alder and began to carry her out of the room, kicking and screaming.

"No, please! No!"

"Raelle, you don't have to do this!" Tally cried, but the witch angrily swept her aside, her words falling on deaf ears. As Alder's screams disappeared into the distance, Tally, Abigail, Adil, and Khalida let out a defeated sigh. There was nothing they could do.

As the sun rose back in town, Porter and Byron peeked through the bushes outside Scylla's house. Porter was wearing a tuxedo.

"Gee, Scylla's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh?" Byron smirked.

"Yep, this is her lucky day," said Porter, accidentally flicking a branch into Byron's face as he walked off to address a group of people hidden nearby, prepared for some sort of celebration. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, but first I have to go propose to the girl." Everybody laughed, except for Libba and Beth who were sobbing hysterically. Porter turned to Byron. "Now, when I give the signal you-"

"Strike up the band!" said Byron beginning to conduct a band is playing a loud and off-key rendition of "Here Comes The Bride."

"Not now, you dolt!" Yelled Porter, beating Byron over the head with a trombone.

Inside, Scylla was reading her book when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing, she stood to answer it, rolling her eyes when she saw Porter.

"Oh Porter, what a nice, er, surprise," said Scylla, as Porter walked in and made himself at home, sitting down and putting his muddy feet upright on top of Scylla's book.

"You know Scylla, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't kill to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true."

"Really?" Said Scylla annoyed, trying to rescue her book. "What would you know about my dreams?"

"Plenty" Porter grinned. "Picture this, a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

"No! Strapping boys, like me. And do you know who that little wife will be?"

"Let me think," said Scylla sarcastically.

"You Scylla! So, what do you think?" said Porter, standing and heading towards Scylla as she attempted to make a discreet dash for freedom.

"I'm speechless, I really don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll marry me," said Porter, pinning Scylla against the door.

"Um, I'm very sorry Porter, but, uh, well... I just don't deserve you!" Scylla turned the handle and threw the door open, quickly ducking out of the way as Porter tumbled into the mud.

Byron started up the band, playing until he found himself looking at a very muddy Porter.

"Uh.. how'd it go?" he asked. Porter lifted Byron by the collar, scowling.

"I will have Scylla for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Porter then dropped Byron in the mud and walked away, planning his next move.


	6. A Girl in the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla's off to the castle

**Chapter 6**

  
  


"Is he gone?" Scylla asked a group of farm animals, mostly pigs and chickens, as she peeked out the back door. A pig nodded, and Scylla relaxed a little as she headed outside. "Can you believe he asked me to marry him? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless.." Scylla grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her head in an impersonation of Porter's perfect woman.

Scylla:  **_Madam Porter, can't you just see it?_ **

**_Madam Porter, his little wife._ **

Scylla ripped the scarf off and threw it down roughly, startling the animals.

**_No sir, not me, I guarantee it,_ **

**_I want much more than this provincial life!_ **

Scylla ran into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley.

**_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere,_ **

**_I want it more than I can tell._ **

Scylla picked a dandelion and blew on it, sighing sadly.

**_And for once it might be grand,_ **

**_To have someone understand,_ **

**_I want so much more than they've got planned..._ **

At that moment, Devon galloped into the field.

"Devon!" Scylla cried, surprised. She began to panic when she noticed her aunt's absence. "Where's Aunt Alder? What happened girl?" Scylla ran into the house to grab a traveler's cloak, then returned and climbed onto Devon's back. "Come on girl, we have to find Aunt Alder," she said to the horse. "Take me to her!"

That night, Devon and Scylla arrived at the castle gates.

"What is this place?" asked Scylla, looking around nervously as she walked through the gates, leading Devon along behind her... She gasped in surprise and fear when she spotted Alder's watch sitting on the ground. "Oh Aunt Alder, please be alright!" She cried, picking up the watch.

On a shelf inside the entrance hall of the castle, Abigail marched back and forth in front of Tally, who had her arms crossed.

"You just had to do it, didn't you Tally?" Abigail scolded. "Just had to invite her in, didn't you? Now we're all in trouble."

"I was trying to be hospitable!" Said Tally. Unnoticed by the bickering duo, Scylla entered the castle.

"Hello?" she called "Is anyone there? Aunt Alder, are you here? Anyone?"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Adil was bathing the other teacups in the sink when Khalida hopped in.

"Adil, there's a girl in the castle!" she cried excitedly.

"Khalida, you have to stop making up these crazy stories," said Adil. "Mum wouldn't like it if she knew you'd become a liar."

"But there is a girl, I saw her!" Khalida protested.

"Enough!" Adil scolded. "Just get in the sink with the others." Khalida had grumpily obeyed, when Gerit, a feather-duster and Tally's boyfriend, rushed into the room.

"You won't believe this, but there's a girl in the castle!"

"Told you so!" said Khalida, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Oh, shut up," said Adil.

Back on the shelf in the hall, Abigail was attempting to give Tally a refresher course on the rules. Tally was mimicking the clock behind her back.

"Hello? Aunt Alder?" Scylla called.

"Did you hear that?" Abigail panicked, peeking over the edge of the shelf.

"It's a girl!" cried Tally excitedly.

"I know it's a girl, I'm not stupid!" Abigail snapped.

"But don't you get it, Abigail? She's the one, the girl we've been waiting for! She's here to break the spell!"


	7. Scylla Makes a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla makes a deal with the Witch

**Chapter 7**

  
  


"Tally, wait, come back here!" Abigail cried, panicking as the candlestick jumped off the shelf. "Tally, please listen- oh, it's no use" the clock sighed, following the lead of her fellow enchanted object. "That stupid candlestick will be the death of me."

"Hello?" Scylla called again, still looking around. She was about to give up and leave when suddenly, she spotted a small light a little further down the hall. "Is someone there?" The light began to move further away, so Scylla followed it. "Wait, please, I'm looking for my aunt, have you seen.." The light, Tally, disappeared, hiding behind an open door with Abigail. "That's strange, I'm sure there was someone.."

"Scylla? Is that you?" came Alder's voice.

"Aunt Alder!" Scylla cried, running into the room and grabbing the hand that Alder extended to her through the bars of her cell. "Oh, your hands are like ice! I have to get you out of here!" The inventor was indeed in a bad way. She was pale, freezing, and suffering from a severe cough, but her own health meant nothing to her when her precious niece was in danger.

"Scylla, listen to me. I want you to leave this place."

"What? No!" Scylla cried. "Who did this to you?"

"There's no time to explain," said Alder, "Please, just go!"

"I won't leave you!" Suddenly, a hand grabbed Scylla's shoulder and whipped her around.

"What are you doing here?!" Dark Raelle's voice growled.

"Not again" Tally groaned softly from behind the door.

"Scylla, quickly, run while you still can!" Alder cried, but Scylla didn't run.

"Who's there?" She asked nervously, looking around for the source of the voice, who had hidden in the shadows, obscured from view. "Who are you?"

"I am Dark Raelle, the Mistress of this castle, and you" the witch snarled, "are trespassing!"

"I'm here for my aunt," said Scylla. "Please let her go, can't you see she's sick?"

"She shouldn't have been trespassing!"

"But she could die! Please, I'll do anything!" Scylla begged.

"There's nothing you can do. She's my prisoner." Dark Raelle began to walk away when Scylla had an idea.

"Wait!" She called after the witch. "I'll be your prisoner, take me instead!"

"You?" Dark Raelle turned. Her black eyes, the only part of her that could be seen, seemed to soften, and for a second, just a second, Scylla could have sworn that they flashed a beautiful light blue. "You would take her place?"

"Scylla, no!" said Alder, panicking. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did," said Scylla, ignoring her aunt, "would you let her go?" Dark Raelle thought about this for a while.

"Yes," she said finally, "But only if you promise to stay here forever."

"No! Scylla, I won't let you do this!" Alder cried. Scylla squinted into the darkness, trying to get a better look at who she was speaking to.

"Come into the light," she said. Dark Raelle hesitated, then slowly shuffled one foot in, then the other, before letting her whole body become illuminated by the thin beam of light. Scylla gasped in shock and looked away, but soon regained her composure, lifting her blue eyes to meet the dark witch's black ones. "I'll stay. You have my word, now let my aunt go free."

"Done" Dark Raelle nodded, moving to unlock Alder's cell. Scylla dropped to her knees, her head in her hands, and the newly freed Alder ran to her side.

"Scylla, listen to me. I've already had a good run, but you're young, you have your whole life ahead of you.." Before the inventor could finish, Dark Raelle sang the seed that lifted her and began dragging her away.

"No, wait!" Scylla cried.

"Scylla!" Alder yelled.

Dark Raelle proceeded to drag the struggling Alder outside.

"Please, don't do this," she begged. "Scylla needs me!"

"She is no longer your concern" the witch growled, dropping Alder into an enchanted carriage. "Take her to the village!" The carriage rolled away, while a sobbing Scylla watched helplessly from the window. When Dark Raelle had re-entered the castle and began heading back towards the dungeon, Tally joined her.

"Hey, Rae" she began, hoping the use of her old nickname would soften the dark witch.

"What?" she said angrily. Tally winced. No such luck.

"Well, I was kinda thinking that since the girl is gonna be with us for a while, like, you know, forever, you might wanna offer her a more comfortable room." Dark Raelle stared at the candlestick for a second, before snarling and brushing past her. "Or not" Tally sighed. She missed her friend. She was the daughter of one of Raelle's parent's servants, and they had grown up together along with Abigail. Even when she had started becoming spoiled and selfish, Princess Raelle had always been kind to her, always been her best friend. The spell had changed all that, but now they had a chance to make it right. She just hoped Raelle realized it.

Dark Raelle walked into the dungeon, finding Scylla slumped on the floor, still sobbing.

"You didn't let me say goodbye" Scylla cried, tears staining her cheeks. "I'm never going to see her again, and you didn't even let me say goodbye." Dark Raelle felt a twinge of guilt and was struck with a sudden overwhelming urge to make it up to the girl. Then, she remembered Tally's suggestion.

"Come on, I'm here to show you to your room."

"My room?" asked Scylla, puzzled. "But I thought.."

"What, you want to stay in the dungeon?" The witch snapped, quickly reverting to her usual dark, angry self.

"N-no" Scylla stuttered.

"Then follow me" Dark Raelle swept out of the room. Scylla reluctantly followed, and the candlestick at the dark witch's side gave her an encouraging smile. While it might have felt a little weird having a candlestick smiling at you, in Scylla's opinion, the living ornament was a hell of a lot less scary than the dark witch she currently walked behind, so she gave a small smile back. When they reached Scylla's room, an awkward silence ensued.

"Raelle, say something to her" whispered Tally, nudging the witch.

"Uh.. the castle is your home now, so feel free to go anywhere you like" Dark Raelle began, "Except the West Wing."

"Why? What's in the West Wing?" asked Scylla, curious.

"It's forbidden!" Dark Raelle yelled, then trying to calm herself down, she opened the door to show Scylla her room. "I, uh, hope you like it here. If you need anything, my servants will attend to you."

"Dinner! Ask her to dinner!" Tally hissed. Raelle nodded.

"You.. you will join me for dinner" then, remembering that Scylla was a prisoner, and not wanting the girl to lose her fear of her just yet, she raised her voice and yelled, "AND THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!" Before storming off down the hall. Tally followed, sighing. Scylla, feeling frightened and alone, collapsed face-first onto her new bed and began to cry.


	8. My What a Guy Like Porter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a better way of cheering yourself up than everyone singing a song about how great you are?
> 
> p.s. I changed Witch Father's name to Nick after the actor.

**Chapter 8**

  
  


Back in town, Porter wasn't very happy about being embarrassed by Scylla...

"I can't believe her!" Porter growled, sitting before a roaring fire in the local pub. "I mean, who does she think she is? That girl's tangled with the wrong guy. Nobody says 'no' to Porter Tippet!"

"Darn right!" Byron agreed, making his way over to their table with two large mugs of beer.

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated!" Porter yelled, snatching the mugs from Byron and hurling them roughly into the fire. "It's more than I can take!"

"Uh.. want me to get some more beer?" Byron asked.

"Why? It won't help!" Porter lamented his head in his hands. "I'm a failure!"

"You? Never! You've got to pull yourself together, man" said Byron, trying to cheer up his friend.

Byron:  **_Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Porter,_ **

**_Looking so down in the dumps._ **

Byron grabbed Porter's cheeks and pulled his face into a smile, earning a punch that sent him crashing into Nick, Augustin, and Clive's table. He stood up, undaunted.

**_Every guy here'd love to be you, Porter,_ **

**_Even while taking your lumps_ **

Porter crossed his arms grumpily, turning his back on Byron.

**_There's no person in town as admired as you,_ **

**_You're everyone's favorite guy._ **

**_People are awed and inspired by you,_ **

**_And it's really not hard to see why!_ **

Libba and Beth, who had been sitting nearby, leaned closer to Porter, sighing.

**_No one's slick as Porter, no one's quick as Porter,_ **

**_No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Porter._ **

**_For there's no man in town half as manly._ **

**_Perfect, a true paragon._ **

**_You can ask Clive, Nick, and Augustin,_ **

**_And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!_ **

Byron, searching for a way to raise his friend's spirits further, snatched Ciro’s belt, causing his pants to fall, and wrapped it around Porter's arm. Porter flexed his bicep, snapping the belt.

Clive, Nick, and Augustin:  **_No one's been like Porter, a kingpin like Porter_ **

Byron:  **_No one's got those amazing good looks like Porter!_ **

Porter stood and flexed his muscles, seeming very proud of himself.

Porter:  **_As a specimen, yes I'm intimidating!_ **

Everyone:  **_My what a guy, that Porter!_ **

Everybody in the bar clinked their glasses together.

Everyone:  **_Give twelve hurrahs!_ **

**_Give five hundred hip hips!_ **

Byron:  **_Porter is the best, and the rest are all drips!_ **

Byron swung his fist, accidentally hitting Clive in the face and setting off a massive bar brawl.

Everyone:  **_No one fights like Porter,_ **

**_Douses lights like Porter._ **

Nick yelped as Porter's teeth sank into his ankle.

Nick:  **_In a wrestling match no one bites like Porter!_ **

Libba and Beth:  **_There's no one as burly and brawny._ **

Porter lifted the bench that the two girls were sitting on over his head.

Porter:  **_And I've got biceps to spare!_ **

Byron:  **_Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny!_ **

Porter dropped the bench on Byron, then tore his shirt open, revealing a hairy chest.

Porter:  **_And every last inch of me's covered with hair!_ **

Everyone:  **_No one hits like Porter,_ **

**_Matches wits like Porter._ **

Byron:  **_In a spitting match, no one spits like Porter!_ **

Porter:  **_I'm especially good at expectorating!_ **

Porter spat a gobbet through the air, and Nick, Augustin, and Clive held up scorecards.

Nick, Augustin, and Clive:  **_10 points for Porter!_ **

Porter gestured for the others to gather around him.

Porter:  **_When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs,_ **

**_Every morning to help me grow large._ **

Porter took some eggs and juggled them for a while, then threw them into the air and swallowed them. Byron tried to do the same thing but ended up with egg splattered all over his face.

Porter:  **_And now I am grown, I eat five dozen eggs,_ **

**_So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_ **

Everyone:  **_No one shoots like Porter,_ **

**_Makes those beauts like Porter._ **

Byron:  **_Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Porter!_ **

Porter:  **_I use antlers in all of my decorating_ **

Crowd:  **_Say it again_ **

**_Who's a man among men?_ **

**_And then say it once more_ **

**_Who's the hero next door?_ **

**_Who's a super success?_ **

**_Don't you know? Can't you guess?_ **

**_Ask his fans and his five hangers-on_ **

**_There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down_ **

Byron:  **_And his name's P-O-R--T--_ **

**_I believe there's another T_ **

**_It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate_ **

**_And I've never actually had to spell it out loud before_ **

Crowd:  **_Porter!_ **

At that moment, a very stressed Alder burst into the bar.

"Somebody, please, help me!" she cried.

"Ms. Alder?" asked Kelly, the bar-tender, looking up from serving a beer to Charvel.

"Please, you have to help me!" Alder begged. "She's got her, she's locked her up in the dungeon!"

"Who?" Charvel asked.

"Scylla!" Alder yelled. "Come on, there's no time to lose!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Porter, trying to calm Alder down and get some answers. "Who's got Scylla locked up in a dungeon?"

"A witch! A horrible, evil dark witch!" Charvel choked on her drink, while Kelly gasped in shock. Everyone else, however, seemed a lot less sympathetic.

"Was it a big beast?" Clive taunted.

"Huge!" replied Alder.

"Was it ugly?" asked Augustin.

"Hideously ugly!" said Alder. "Will you help me?"

"Sure we will," said Porter with a sneaky grin, as he winked at Clive and Augustin, gesturing them to carry Alder to the door.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you! Wait a minute, what are you doing? No, please listen.. ah!" Clive and Augustin ignored Alders' pleas, tossing her unceremoniously into the freezing snow.

"Poor lady" Kelly sighed. Charvel nodded in agreement. Unfortunately, seeing Alder had given Porter an idea, which he decided to reveal to Byron.

Porter:  **_Byron, I'm afraid I've been thinking..._ **

Byron:  **_A dangerous pastime._ **

Porter:  **_I know. But that loony old woman's Scylla's aunt,_ **

**_And her sanity's only so-so._ **

**_Now the wheels in my head have been turning,_ **

**_Since I looked at that loony old woman._ **

**_See, I promised myself I'd be married to Scylla, and now I'm evolving a plan..._ **

Porter whispers his plan into Byron's ear.

"No... Would she?" Byron asked.

"Guess," said Porter, grinning evilly.

"Oh, now I get It!"

"Let's go!" they both yelled.

Byron: **_No one plots like Porter!_ **

Porter:  **_Takes cheap shots like Porter!_ **

Byron:  **_No one persecutes harmless crackpots like Porter!_ **

Porter:  **_Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful!_ **

Byron:  **_As down to the depths you descend!_ **

Porter:  **_I won't even feel remorseful!_ **

Byron:  **_As long as you get what you want in the end!_ **

Porter:  **_No one's got brains like Porter!_ **

Byron:  **_Entertains like Porter!_ **

Both:  **_Who can make up these endless refrains like Porter!_ **

Porter:  **_My marriage we'll soon be celebrating!_ **

Everyone:  **_My what a guy... Porter!_ **


	9. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter, where Scylla's getting to know some of the servants.

**Chapter 9**

  
  
  


Back at the castle...

Scylla lay slumped on the bed, still sobbing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Scylla, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's Adil."

"And his sister, Khalida!" Not recognizing either of those names, Scylla got up to open the door, surprised to see a tea cart roll into the room on its own, with a living teapot and teacup sitting on top of it.

"We thought you might like some tea," Adil smiled.

"But why... how are you..." Scylla backed away, stopping when she bumped into something.

"Ooh, watch where you're going there," said a voice. Scylla turned to find the wardrobe smiling down at her. "Hi, I'm Glory."

"But.. this is impossible," said Scylla.

"I know it's kinda weird, but here we are" Glory replied, with something like a shrug.

"See, I told you she was pretty didn't I Adil?" said Khalida, nudging her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me," said Adil, filling Khalida with tea before sending her over to Scylla. "Careful, Khalida. Don't spill any."

"Thank you" Scylla smiled, picking up the little teacup.

"That was a very brave thing you did, you know," said Adil.

"Everybody thinks so" Glory agreed, nodding.

"I know" Scylla sighed sadly, looking on the verge of tears once again. "But I've lost my aunt, my dreams, everything."

"Cheer up, Scylla," said Adil. "Everything always turns out right in the end."

"It hasn't for us" Glory mumbled under her breath. Adil glared at her, but thankfully, it seemed that Scylla hadn't heard, as her sad expression had turned into a lopsided smile.

"Well, we'd better be going," said Adil. "Come on, Khalida." Khalida hopped out of Scylla's hands and back onto the tea cart.

"Bye Scylla!" she called as they rolled away.

"Okay, let's see what you're going to wear to dinner," said Glory. She threw her doors open, and a swarm of moths fluttered out. "Oh God, that's embarrassing" the wardrobe blushed, quickly closing the doors. "Sorry about that I haven't been opened in a long time, Dark Raelle doesn't really need me, since she pretty much wears the same thing all the time, always black, black, black. I've tried to tell her she should bring some more color into her wardrobe, but she doesn't listen. Not that she ever really listened to me that much even before.." Glory slowly opened her doors again, looking at all the dresses inside. "Ah, try this blue one, it'll look great on you."

"It's really nice of you to try and help Glory," said Scylla, "But I won't be going to dinner."

"What? But you have to!" cried Glory, sounding worried. "Dark Raelle's going to be so mad if you don't!"

"Let her get mad," said Scylla, sitting down and crossing her arms. "I'm not really in the mood to care about what she thinks."


	10. She'll Never See Me as Anything but a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla doesn't show up for dinner and it doesn't go over well...

Chapter 10

  
  


Meanwhile, in the dining room, Dark Raelle paced back and forward impatiently while Tally and Abigail looked on, feeling slightly anxious. Adil had been sent to fetch Scylla a short while ago but had not yet returned.

"What's taking her so long?" Dark Raelle growled. "I told her to come to dinner, why isn't she here yet?!"

"You have to learn to be patient, Mistress," said Abigail. "After all, the poor girl's just lost her aunt and her freedom, all in one day!" Dark Raelle fell silent for a moment, and Tally decided that this was as good a time as any to raise an important point.

"Hey, Mistress Rae?" she began, hesitantly. "Have you considered that, maybe, this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have!" the witch snapped. "I'm not a fool."

"That's good then" Tally smiled. "So, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and poof! We'll all be back to normal by midnight!"

"Um, it's not quite that simple Tal," said Abigail. "These things take time."

"But the rose is already starting to wilt!" Tally cried.

"I know" Abigail frowned.

"Ah, what's the use?" Dark Raelle yelled. "She's so beautiful and I'm, well.. Look at me!" she growled, snatching Tally up into her semi-clawed hand.

"You have to help her see past all that," said Tally, feeling a lot less frightened than you might expect. As scary as Dark Raelle was sometimes, she knew that she never really wanted to hurt any of them. They were all she had. When Khalida had been chipped after Dark Raelle had accidentally knocked her off the tea cart during one of her rages, the witch had sulked around the castle feeling guilty for almost a week. She was always extra careful with Khalida now, not wanting to make the chip any worse.

"You were a good person once, Rae. Deep down, you still are. You just have to find it again" said Tally.

"I don't know how" she sighed, putting the candlestick down and turning away.

"For a start, you could try making yourself more presentable," said Abigail, hopping in front of her. "So straighten up!" Dark Raelle did as instructed, and Abigail smiled. "Try to act like a proper lady."

"Yeah," said Tally, hopping over. "And when she comes in, give her that winning smile. Come on Rae, show us that smile!" The witch smiled, bearing a mouthful of yellowed teeth. Abigail and Tally frowned at each other, both thinking that it was really too bad that the spell hadn't turned anybody into a toothbrush.

"Uh.. maybe don't smile," said Abigail. "We don't want to scare the poor girl."

"Instead, you could try to dazzle her with your delightful and rapier wit" Tally suggested.

"But be gentle," said Abigail.

"Shower her with compliments!" said Tally.

"But be sincere," Abigail added. Overwhelmed by all these instructions Dark Raelle grabbed her head in her hands, feeling a headache coming on.

"And above all," said Abigail and Tally in unison, "You must control your temper!" At that moment, a door down the hall swung open.

"She's here!" Tally cried happily. Dark Raelle turned, expecting to see Scylla, but frowning when she only saw Adil, talking to himself worriedly as he approached.

"This is not good at all, the Mistress is definitely not going to be happy about this... Oh, good evening Mistress" he greeted, smiling nervously.

"Well, where is she?" the witch growled.

"Who?" asked Adil, feigning ignorance.

"The girl!"

"Oh, of course," Adil laughed nervously. "Well, she is uh, currently in the process of... I mean, with circumstances being what they are.." Dark Raelle glared at the teapot, crossing her arms. "She's um.. not coming."

"WHAT?" Dark Raelle roared, before marching off down the hall. Adil, Abigail, and Tally sped after her, worried. When the witch reached Scylla's room, she pounded on the door loudly. "I thought I told you to come to dinner!" she yelled.

"I'm not hungry!" shouted Scylla from inside the room.

"I'm telling you to come to dinner this instant!" Dark Raelle snarled.

"And I'm telling you I'm not hungry!" Scylla shot back.

"You'll be hungry when I say you're hungry!"

"That's ridiculous."

"What?" the witch hissed.

"Going around ordering people to be hungry," said Scylla. "It doesn't work that way, and it's very rude."

"Is it? Well, I'll show you rude" Dark Raelle growled. "If you don't come out of there right now, I'll break down this door and drag you downstairs myself!"

"Um, Raelle?" said Tally, tugging on the witch's cloak. "I may be wrong here, but that's probably not the best way to win a girl's affections."

"Please," Abigail begged, "Attempt to be a lady."

"But she is being so DIFFICULT!" Dark Raelle growled, glaring at the door.

"Remember, gently" Abigail reminded her. The witch turned back to the door, trying to calm down a little.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being such a bully?" Scylla retorted.

"Because I want you to come to dinner, that's why!" Dark Raelle yelled.

"So you admit it," said Scylla. "You are being a bully."

"I'm giving you one last chance," said Dark Raelle sternly. "Now, would you be kind enough to join me for dinner?"

"Uh, uh, uh, Rae," said Tally. "We say 'please'.”

"Please" the witch added, turning back to the door.

"No thank you" Scylla replied.

"Fine then, you can go ahead and STARVE!" Dark Raelle growled, turning to her servants before stomping off down the hall. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat AT ALL!"

"Well, that didn't go quite as planned" Abigail sighed.

Dark Raelle threw open the doors of the West Wing, marching over to her dressing table.

"I ask the girl nicely, and she refuses! What the hell does she want me to do, beg?" She paused, snatching her magic mirror off of the table. "Mirror, I demand you show me the girl!" An image of Scylla sitting in her room formed on the mirror's surface, with Glory standing beside her.

"Come on Scylla, the Mistress isn't so bad once you get to know her," said Glory. "Why don't you give her a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know her!" Scylla cried. "I don't want to have anything to do with her, ever!"

Hearing this, Dark Raelle's face fell.

"I'm just fooling myself" Dark Raelle sighed, placing the mirror face down on the dressing table, as a petal fell from the rose nearby. "She'll never see me as anything but a monster. It's hopeless."


	11. Hard Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at what the servants get up to at night

**Chapter 11**

  
  


Later that night, Scylla opened the door and peeked out, and not noticing the shadows of the candlestick and feather duster behind the curtain, crept into the hall.

"Oh no!" Gerit's voice giggled

"Oh yes!" came Tally's voice, flirting.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" said Tally. Gerit ran out from behind the curtain, and Tally chased him.

"I've been burned by you before," Gerit frowned.

"That won't happen this time, I promise" Tally grinned, taking the feather duster in her arms. Gerit laughed as they kissed, but then Tally spotted Scylla and dropped him. "She's come out of her room!" she cried, while her boyfriend glared at her, annoyed.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Adil was trying to put his little sister to bed. The rest of the teacups were already sleeping.

"Come on Khalie, into the cupboard with the others," said Adil, nudging Khalida with his spout.

"But I'm not sleepy," Khalida yawned.

"Yes you are," said Adil pushing her into the cupboard with little resistance.

"No...I'm..not" Khalida drifted off.

"Damn it!" yelled Anacostia, the stove. "I'm slavin' away in here all day and for what? Just another dinner going to waste! I'm really not getting paid enough for this.."

"Oh stop your groaning, this has been a hard night for all of us," said Adil. "I hate to tell you Anacostia, but your cooking isn't that great. And you're a lot better off than the rest of us you know. At least you get to go out sometimes." Anacostia alone had been blessed with the ability to revert to human form once every couple of months in order to go into town and fetch supplies. This ability was very limited, however, as the transformation could only be sustained for short periods of time.

"That is a good point.." Anacostia admitted.

"You know, if you believe all the stuff the townspeople say about her, this girl we've got staying with us is a strange one."

"She's just stubborn if you ask me," said Abigail, wiping his hands on a tea towel. "After all, the Shitbird did say please."

“Look at you calling someone else stubborn,” Adil smirked, kissing Abigail.

"But if she doesn't learn to control that temper of hers, she'll never break the.." He began but was cut off as the door swung open, and Scylla entered the kitchen.


	12. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla has the best dining experience ever

**Chapter 12**

  
  


Abigail was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the kitchen at Scylla's entrance.

"Wonderful to see you out and about, Miss. I'm Abigail, the head of household..." The clock moved to shake Scylla's hand but was pushed aside by Tally as she rushed into the kitchen. "And this is Tally" Abigail frowned, annoyed.

"Pleased to meet you," said Tally, kissing Scylla's hand. Abigail pushed the candlestick aside.

"Is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?" she asked.

"Well, I am a little hungry," Scylla replied.

"Hear that? She's hungry" said Adil, turning to address the rest of the kitchen. "Start the fire, break out the silver, wait for china!"

"Stop Adil!" Abigail hissed. "Remember what the Shitbird said!"

"Come on Abi, I'm not going to let her go hungry after all she's been through!" said Adil.

"Alright," the clock relented, "Just a glass of water, crust of bread, and then.."

"Abi, I'm surprised at you!" said Tally, frowning at her. "Scylla's not a prisoner, she's our guest, and we need to make her feel as welcome here as possible." She hopped over to Scylla and guided her towards the dining room.

"Fine, but please, keep it down" Abigail pleaded. "If the Shitbird finds out about this, she'll kill us!"

"But what would dinner be without music?" said Tally.

"Music?" Abigail panicked as the door to the dining room swung and struck her backside, sending her flying into a large pie. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?!" They apparently hadn't, as Tally jumped onto the table in the darkened dining room, a spotlight shining on her.

"Good evening Miss" she smiled as Scylla entered. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you here tonight. So relax, pull up a chair" a chair slid out for Scylla as she approached, so she sat, smiling. "As the dining room proudly presents, your dinner." The other enchanted servants began bringing out plates of food, and Tally started to sing.

Tally:  **_Be..our..guest, be our guest,_ **

**_Put our service to the test!_ **

**_Tie a napkin round your neck cherie',_ **

**_And we provide the rest._ **

A napkin tried to tie itself around Scylla's neck, but she politely removed it and placed it in her lap instead.

**_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres,_ **

**_Why we only live to serve!_ **

**_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious._ **

Scylla dipped her finger into a dish of some grey substance, though she was a little hesitant.

**_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_ **

**_They can sing, they can dance,_ **

**_After all Miss, this is France,_ **

**_And the dinner here is never second best!_ **

Tally handed Scylla a menu, which she opened and looked through.

**_Go on, unfold your menu,_ **

**_Take a glance, and then you'll be our guest,_ **

**_Oui, our guest, be our guest!_ **

The plates paraded themselves before Scylla, who tasted each dish.

Plates:  **_Beef ragout, cheese souffle,_ **

Tally:  **_Pie and pudding en flambe'!_ **

Abigail fought her way out of the pie, just as Tally set it alight, causing the clock to yelp and jump around, trying to beat out the flames that had spread to herself.

**_We'll prepare and serve with flair,_ **

**_A culinary cabaret!_ **

**_You're alone, and you're scared,_ **

**_But the banquet's all prepared._ **

**_No-one's gloomy or complaining,_ **

**_While the flatware's entertaining!_ **

Tally began to juggle some knives and forks.

**_We tell jokes, I do tricks,_ **

**_With my fellow candlesticks._ **

All:  **_And it's all in perfect taste,_ **

**_That you can bet!_ **

Tally: **_Come on and lift your glass,_ **

**_You've won your own free pass to_ **

**_Be our guest, If you're stressed,_ **

**_It's fine dining we suggest!_ **

All:  **_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_ **

Abigail wiped the pie off her face, beginning to panic.

"Will you please keep it down?" She was ignored, and Tally grabbed hold of her, pulling them both under a spotlight.

Tally:  **_Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving,_ **

**_They’re not whole without a soul to wait upon._ **

**_Ah, the good old days when we were useful,_ **

**_Suddenly those good old days are gone!_ **

Abigail noticed that it seemed to be snowing, and looked up to see two enchanted salt shakers sprinkling over them to create the effect.

**_For years we've been rusting,_ **

**_Needing so much more than dusting,_ **

**_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_ **

Tally swung her arm, accidentally knocking Abigail into a Jello mold, where she unfortunately stuck.

**_Most days we just lay around the castle,_ **

**_Flabby, fat, and lazy,_ **

**_You walk in and oops-a-daisy!_ **

Tally jumped on the edge of the Jello plate, sending poor Abigail flying through the air once again.

Adil:  **_It's a guest, its a guest,_ **

**_Sakes alive well I'll be blessed._ **

**_Wine's been poured and thank the lord_ **

**_I've had the napkins freshly pressed._ **

**_With dessert, she'll want tea,_ **

**_And my dear that's fine with me,_ **

**_While the cups do their soft-shoeing_ **

**_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!_ **

**_I'll get warm, piping hot..._ **

**_Heaven sakes, is that a spot?_ **

**_Clean it up, we want the company impressed!_ **

An enchanted washcloth wiped away the spot Adil had seen on herself, then the teapot hopped over to Scylla.

**_We've got a lot to do,_ **

**_Is it one lump or two?_ **

**_For you our guest!_ **

All:  **_She's our guest!_ **

Adil:  **_She's our guest!_ **

All:  **_She's our guest!_ **

**_Be our guest, be our guest,_ **

**_Our command is your request._ **

**_It's been years since we've_ **

**_Had anybody here,_ **

**_And we're obsessed!_ **

**_With your meal, with your ease,_ **

**_Yes indeed, we aim to please._ **

**_With the candlelight still glowing,_ **

**_Let us help you, we'll keep going..._ **

Tally:  **_Course by course,_ **

**_One by one,_ **

**_Until you shout..._ **

All:  **_'Enough I'm done!'_ **

**_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!_ **

**_Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_ **

**_But for now, let's eat up!_ **

Abigail was still worried about the trouble they would get into if Dark Raelle found out about this, but knew that she was fighting a losing battle, so gave in and began singing and dancing with the others.

**_Be our guest, be our guest!_ **

**_Please be..our...Guest!_ **


	13. The Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla's curiosity may get her into trouble...

**Chapter 13**

  
  


"Bravo, that was wonderful!" Said Scylla, applauding after the song had finished.

"Thank you, miss. It was a good show wasn't it?" Abigail smiled, then began to yawn. The little pendulum inside her struck twelve. "Oh, look at the time! Off to bed everyone, off to bed."

"But I couldn't possibly go to bed now Abigail," said Scylla. "It's my first night inside the enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" said Abigail giving a nervous chuckle. "Who told you that? It was you, wasn't it?" The clock glared at Tally.

"No it wasn't!" said Tally defensively. "Why do you always assume it's me?"

"I worked it out for myself actually," Scylla explained, smiling. "I'd like to take a look around if it's alright with you."

"Oh. Would you like a tour?" Tally asked. Abigail pulled her aside.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea. We can't have the girl just wandering around in certain areas if you know what I mean."

"Well, maybe you could show me" Scylla stood and headed out of the dining room, while Tally and Abigail followed in a slight panic. "I'm sure that you two know all there is to know about the castle."

In an attempt to keep her from straying anywhere that she was not supposed to, Abigail decided to give Scylla her tour, with Tally accompanying them. The clock explained as if by rote what each room was used for. Tally yawned, clearly bored. When the trio reached the hall of armor, Scylla managed to quietly slip away.

"As I always say, if it's not Baroque, don't fix it. And.." Abigail turned around to find her touree gone. "Scylla? Oh, this is just wonderful. Where could she have run off to now?"

"Well she did say something about the Grand staircase" Tally replied.

"Oh, that's good" Abigail relaxed for a second before her eyes suddenly widened in horror. "What?! Those steps lead to the West Wing!"

Fortunately, the pair managed to catch up to Scylla just before she headed up the stairs.

"What's up there?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing that would interest you, ma’am," said Abigail.

"The West Wing has nothing important," said Tally. "It's just dusty, dull, and boring."

"So that's the West Wing" Scylla smirked, her curiosity growing.

"Nice one you nincompoop," said Abigail, slapping Tally on the back of her head.

"I wonder what she hides up there?"

"Nothing!" said Tally, a little too quickly. "The Mistress isn't hiding anything!"

"But then it wouldn't be forbidden," said Scylla, climbing a few steps. The clock and candlestick blocked her way.

"Perhaps there's something else you'd rather see," said Abigail. "Something much more interesting!"

"Maybe later," said Scylla, taking another step. They cut her off again.

"How about the gardens?" Tally suggested, "Or the library?" Scylla's interest was piqued.

"You have a library?"

"Yes indeed!" said Abigail, relieved that they finally seemed to be getting somewhere.

"Gads of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"Fields of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades!"

"More books than you'll ever read in a lifetime!" said Tally. "Books on every subject imaginable, from every author who has ever put pen to paper.."

While the two enchanted objects continued to describe the library, which she had to admit did sound very appealing, Scylla crept up the stairs and down the corridor that led to the West Wing. She reached a door with a handle that almost looked like it was sneering at her, and almost reconsidered, but took a deep breath, opened the door, and went inside. Scylla gasped. The room looked like a tornado had hit it, and most of the furniture was either broken beyond repair or somehow damaged. On the wall there hung a portrait of a girl with platinum blonde hair which was half in braids and the other half coming just below her chin, bright blue eyes, and a scar that descended cheek to chin wearing royal robes. Scylla thought that the girl almost looked like Dark Raelle, but it was hard to really look properly since the painting appeared to have been slashed across the middle. A shimmer of bright pink light in the corner of Scylla's eye caught her attention, and she turned to see the enchanted rose sitting on the dressing table. Intrigued, Scylla walked over to the dining table, lifted the glass case from the rose, and reached out to touch it, unaware that Dark Raelle was watching…


	14. It's Cold Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle chases Scylla out and danger ensues

**Chapter 14**

  
  


"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" Dark Raelle roared, leaping out of the shadows and placing the jar back over the rose, while Scylla quickly moved out of the way. The witch glared at her. "Why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry," said Scylla, backing away.

"I warned you NEVER to come here!" Dark Raelle began angrily smashing and destroying any breakable object she could get her hands on, except for the rose.

"I didn't mean any harm!" said Scylla, frightened.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done?!" the witch growled, smashing another table.

"Please stop" Scylla whimpered.

"GET OUT!" Dark Raelle roared, continuing to smash everything in a blind rage. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! NO RIGHT!" Scylla fled from the room, now terrified. As soon as she had gone, the witch began to calm down and realized what a horrible mistake she had just made. "Wait" she whispered. "I'm sorry. Please come back...

Scylla rushed down the stairs with her traveling cloak on, speeding past Tally and Abigail as she ran.

"Wait, Scylla" Tally called after her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Tally" Scylla replied, snow blowing in as she threw the door open. "But promise or no promise, I can't stay here a moment longer!"

"Please don't go!" Abigail called as she left.

"It's cold out there, at least wait until the storm clears up!" Tally yelled. But it was no use.

Not too much later, Scylla was riding away through the forest on Devon. The horse reared up in fright when a pack of wolves emerged from the bushes. They chased Scylla and the horse until Devon got her hoof stuck in a tree root, and accidentally threw Scylla off. She looked up to see the wolves surrounding the horse, who was unable to move as her hoof was still trapped. Scylla grabbed a fallen tree branch and swung it at the wolves, but one of them snapped it to pieces in its jaws. The whole group now turned their attention to Scylla, who backed away, screaming. Luckily, a certain witch living nearby happened to have very good hearing. Just as Scylla began to think that all hope was lost, Dark Raelle appeared, magically hurling two of the wolves into a tree. One wolf lunged at the witch, savagely slashing her arm, and she screamed in pain but continued to fight the wolves, who were all now focused on her. She sent three more of them flying into trees, and one into a rock. Eventually, the other wolves gave up and fled. Scylla turned to Dark Raelle, who despite her victory, was in a bad way. Her breathing was shallow, and she was bleeding heavily from the deep gashes the wolves had left on her arm. The witch collapsed into the swirling snow. The road ahead was clear now. Scylla could easily run and not look back if she wanted. Dark Raelle, very weak, lifted her head for a second, giving Scylla a sad, kind of puppy dog look, before collapsing again. At that moment, she looked like a scared little girl, rather than an evil witch. And Scylla was sure that, once again, her black eyes had flashed that beautiful light blue. She couldn't leave Dark Raelle behind after she had just saved her life. Scylla helped the witch to her feet, then with great effort, pushed her up onto Devon's back before leading the horseback towards the castle.

Later, Dark Raelle was settled in her favorite armchair by the fireplace, with her concerned servants gathered around, and her sleeve rolled up to expose her wounds. Adil poured warm water onto a cloth, which Scylla, kneeling beside the witch, dipped in antiseptic before applying to her wounds. She screamed in pain.

"Don't be such a baby," said Scylla.

"It hurts" Dark Raelle hissed.

"If you'd just hold still maybe it wouldn't hurt so much!" Scylla snapped.

"Well if you hadn't run away this wouldn't be a problem now would it?" Dark Raelle growled.

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn’t have run away!" Scylla argued.

"You shouldn't have been in the West Wing in the first place Missy!" the witch yelled.

"You need to learn to control that temper of yours!" Scylla shot back. As they watched this exchange, the servant's hearts’ sank. Every time they seemed to be getting somewhere, something dropped them right back to square one. "Now, hold still. This might sting a little." Scylla reapplied the cloth to her arm, and Dark Raelle bit her lip, shutting her eyes against the pain. Scylla was once again struck how she could be such a monster one minute, and so human the next. "And by the way.."

"Mmm," the witch mumbled, still biting her lip.

"Thank you," said Scylla, "For saving my life." A small smile spread across Dark Raelle's face.

"You're welcome," she said softly. The servants smiled at each other. Maybe they were getting somewhere.


	15. The Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle wants to thank Scylla for saving her and gives her the best gift. Is something happening between them?

**Chapter 15**

  
  


Back in town, Porter was beginning to put his evil plan into action...

Porter was sitting impatiently up the back of the town Tavern after it had closed, while Byron sat beside him having a cup of tea. Eventually, the doors opened to reveal a dark-haired woman wearing a long black coat. Her name was Nessa Clary, and she was the head of the town's mental hospital. She strode over to Porter's table and sat down, looking annoyed.

"You had better make this worth my while if it was important enough for me to leave the asylum in the middle of the night." In response to this, Porter tossed a small bag of gold onto the table, and Nessa grinned. "Now you have my attention." Kelly glanced over at them from the bar, frowning as she cleaned glasses. She didn't like this sort of business going on in her place, but Porter was just too powerful to refuse.

"Alright Nessa, here's the deal" Porter began. "I have this thing for Scylla. But, she needs a little... persuasion."

"She turned him down flat!" Byron giggled. Porter angrily snatched the teacup from his lackey's hands and smashed it over his head.

"Everyone knows that her Aunt Alder is a lunatic," Porter continued. "She was in here earlier tonight raving about some witch in a castle."

"Old Alder and I were once good friends," said Nessa, forcing a sympathetic sigh. "It's sad to see her go downhill like that.. still, I hear she's quite harmless."

"The point is" Porter hissed, "Scylla will do anything to keep her aunt from being locked up in the loony bin.

"Yeah, even marry him!" said Byron. Porter glared at him, so Byron gulped and smashed the teapot over his own head. Porter nodded, before turning back to Nessa.

"So," said Nessa, fiddling with a coin. "You're saying that you want me to throw Scylla's aunt in the asylum unless she agrees to give you her hand in marriage?" Porter smirked, nodding. "That is just despicable!" Nessa faked disgust, but her face soon broke into a huge grin. "I love it!"

Back at Scylla's house, Alder was just finishing up packing a bag.

"If no one will help me, I'll go back myself, I don't care what it takes," said Alder to herself. "I'll find that castle and get her out, somehow." So, Alder set off on her quest to rescue Scylla, just a few minutes before Porter, Byron, and Nessa arrived to take her away.

"Alder!" Porter called, peeking into the house. "Scylla! Anybody home?"

"Too bad, I guess it's not gonna work after all" Byron chuckled nervously. Porter lifted him angrily by the scruff of the neck.

"They have to come home sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." He deposited Byron on a snowbank near the front porch. "I want you to stay right in this spot until Scylla and her aunt get back."

"But..oh" Byron sighed, defeated. A pile of snow fell on his head.

The next morning, back at the castle, Scylla went out and played in the snow with Khalida and the footstool, with Adil looking on. Up on a balcony still nursing her wounded arm, Dark Raelle looked down on them, with Tally and Abigail beside her.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before," the witch said softly. "I want to do something for her, but what?"

"There are the usual things" suggested Abigail, counting them off on her fingers. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..."

"No, it has to be something special, something that will spark her interest.." said Tally, pausing to think for a moment. The candlestick's flames brightened as a little lightbulb went off in his head. "I've got it!"

Later that day, an excited Dark Raelle led Scylla to the hall that led to the library.

"Scylla, I want to show you something," she said when they had reached the door. "But close your eyes for a minute, it's a surprise." Scylla did as she was told. Dark Raelle opened the door, then gently guided Scylla inside.

"Can I open them now?" Scylla asked.

"Not yet" the witch chuckled. "You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?" She threw open the curtains, flooding the room with light, and quite a bit of dust because the room had been abandoned so long, but Gerit could fix that later.

"Now can I open them?" said Scylla, becoming a little impatient.

"Yeah," Dark Raelle smiled. "Now you can open them." Scylla opened her eyes, gasping when she saw an enormous library with hundreds of bookshelves, every one of them completely filled with books.

"I can't believe it," she said, fascinated. "I've never seen so many books before in my life!"

"Do you... do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, I love it!"

"Then it's yours" Dark Raelle smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" cried Scylla, hugging the witch. "Thank you so much!" Dark Raelle froze for a second, startled, but then smiled and hugged her back.

"Well look at that" sighed Adil, as he and the other servants watched from the doorway. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I knew it would work," said Tally proudly.

"What? What works?" asked Khalida, who was too short to see what was going on.

"Yes, it does seem quite encouraging," said Abigail.

"Isn't it exciting?" said Gerit, cuddling up to Tally.

"I can't see anything!" Khalida complained, jumping up and down.

"Come on Khalie, we've got chores to do in the kitchen," said Adil, leading the little teacup away.

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?" Khalida whined. "I don't understand!"

"We'll talk about it later, Khalida," said Adil.


	16. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's getting really good

**Chapter 16**

  
  


The next morning, since their relationship had improved so much, Scylla agreed to have breakfast with Dark Raelle...

Scylla was about to take a spoonful of her cereal when she glanced over at Dark Raelle, who was eating with her hands and gobbling down her food with no manners at all. Scylla tried to ignore it, but couldn't. Khalida, sitting on the table with Adil, nudged a spoon towards the witch, who looked at it confusedly for a moment before picking it up and trying unsuccessfully to eat with it. Khalida giggled, but Adil silenced her with a glare. Dark Raelle hadn't used a spoon in so long that she had forgotten how. Seeing that her new friend was embarrassed, Scylla quickly thought of an idea. She lifted her bowl as if in a toast, then indicated for Dark Raelle to do the same, before starting to drink her breakfast out of the bowl. The witch smiled and mirrored her actions.

That afternoon, Dark Raelle watched as Scylla fed the family of bluebirds that often visited the garden. The birds liked Scylla and were comfortable enough to eat straight from her hand. Dark Raelle tapped her on the shoulder and held out her own hand, indicating she wanted to feed the birds too. Scylla smiled and gave her some birdseed. The witch crouched down beside the birds with her hands held out, her face falling when they flew away.

Scylla:  **_There's something sweet,_ **

**_And almost kind,_ **

**_But she was mean,_ **

**_And she was coarse and unrefined._ **

**_Yet now she's dear and so unsure._ **

**_I don't know how I didn't see it there before._ **

Dark Raelle continued to try and feed the birds, but they flew further away every time she approached. Scylla laughed and shook her head, then sprinkled a trail of seed into the snow, leading to the witch's hands. A baby bluebird followed the trail and hopped straight into Dark Raelle's hand, not frightened at all. The witch was elated. She and Scylla smiled at each other.

Dark Raelle:  **_She glanced this way,_ **

**_I thought I saw..._ **

**_And when we touched_ **

**_She didn't shudder at my claws!_ **

**_It couldn't be, I'll just ignore..._ **

**_But then she's never looked at me that way before._ **

Scylla ducked behind a tree, then peeked out at Dark Raelle, who was now covered in a whole flock of bluebirds. The witch laughed loudly, accidentally frightening the birds away. When they were gone Scylla threw a snowball which splattered into Dark Raelle's face, before giggling and ducking back behind the tree.

Scylla:  **_New, and a bit alarming._ **

**_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_ **

**_True, that she's not a princess,_ **

**_But there's something in her that I simply didn't see._ **

The witch turned to see Scylla with another snowball in her hand, and smirked, before magically lifting up a large pile of snow. Scylla threw her snowball, causing Dark Raelle to lose concentration and dump the snow over her own head. She chased Scylla around a tree, but Scylla crept around the other way and snuck up on her from behind. The servants watched through a window, smiling.

Tally:  **_Well who'd have thought?_ **

Adil:  **_Well bless my soul!_ **

Abigail:  **_And who'd have known?_ **

Adil:  **_Well who indeed!_ **

Tally:  **_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_ **

Adil: **_It's so peculiar!_ **

All:  **_We'll wait and see,_ **

**_A few days more,_ **

**_There may be something there that wasn't there before._ **

Abigail:  **_Maybe there's something there that wasn't there before._ **

"Like what?" asked Khalida, confused.

Adil:  **_Here’s a thought, there may be something there that wasn't there before_ **

“What is it, what's there?”

“I'll tell you when you're older,” Adil chuckled.

“Okay, I'm older”

Everyone laughed at that.


	17. Beauty and the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the most romantic part of the story...

**Chapter 17**

  
  


A few weeks went by, and Scylla and Dark Raelle continued to grow closer...

Dark Raelle was in the bathtub, preparing for what she hoped was going to be a special night with Scylla.

"Well, tonight's the night!" smiled Tally, filing the witch's nails.

"I don't think I can do this..." said Dark Raelle nervously.

"This is no time to be a scaredy witch Rae," said Tally, moving around to work on her hair. "You must be bold, daring!"

"Bold, daring!" repeated Dark Raelle in mock confidence, climbing out of the tub and slipping on a bathrobe.

"There will be romantic music, candlelight, and when the time is right, you confess your love."

"Yes, I, I can.. oh, no I can't.." the witch sighed. Tally couldn't help but smile. This sweet, shy girl was the Raelle she knew, her best friend who she'd missed terribly as the years passed by.

"You care for the girl, don't you?"

"More than anything in the world" Dark Raelle whispered.

"Then you have to tell her," said Tally, leading her over to the mirror. "Ah, you look so.. so.."

"Stupid" the witch finished, frowning. Tally had put her hair into two little pigtails, tying them up with pink ribbons.

"Not the word I was looking for" the candlestick chuckled, embarrassed. "Maybe the pigtails were a little bit much." No sooner had Dark Raelle pulled the ribbons out than Abigail appeared at the door, clearing her throat.

"Mistress Raelle, your lady awaits," she announced.

Dark Raelle finished getting ready herself, slipping into a dark blue suit, and despite a few less than stellar suggestions from Tally, decided to do her hair in a half braid as she usually did. She then walked downstairs, waiting anxiously for Scylla to arrive. The blonde soon appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a beautiful sky-blue ball gown. She smiled at Dark Raelle, curtsying when she reached the bottom. The witch hesitated for a moment, but after some gentle encouragement from Tally, smiled and bowed to her. All the servants smiled at each other as the pair headed over to the table that had been specially set up for them. Then, Adil began to sing, with Khalida beside her looking on.

Adil:  **_Tale as old as time,_ **

**_True as it can be._ **

**_Barely even friends,_ **

**_Then somebody bends, unexpectedly._ **

Scylla and Dark Raelle ate their dinner in relative silence, shooting each other the occasional smile. Dark Raelle was behaving a lot more sophisticated this time, having re-taught herself how to use a knife and fork with some help from Abigail and Tally. When they had both finished, Scylla stood up, beckoning for the witch to come dance with her.

**_Just a little change,_ **

**_Small to say the least._ **

**_Both a little scared,_ **

**_Neither one prepared,_ **

**_Beauty and The Witch._ **

When the pair reached the dancefloor, Dark Raelle gulped, hesitating, but Scylla gently encouraged her, laying the witch's hand in the correct position on her hip and guiding her through some steps.

**_Ever just the same,_ **

**_Ever a surprise._ **

**_Ever as before,_ **

**_Ever just as sure,_ **

**_As the sun will rise._ **

Tally and Abigail stood at the edge of the floor, smiling as Dark Raelle began to get the hang of the dance.

**_Tale as old as time,_ **

**_Tune as old as song._ **

**_Bittersweet and strange,_ **

**_Finding you can change,_ **

**_Learning you were wrong._ **

Scylla lay her head on Dark Raelle's shoulder, and the witch tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed, smiling.

**_Certain as the sun,_ **

**_Rising in the east._ **

**_Tale as old as time,_ **

**_Song as old as rhyme,_ **

**_Beauty and The Witch._ **

Tally gave Dark Raelle a thumbs up, then dimmed the lights as she and Scylla continued to dance.

**_Tale as old as time,_ **

**_Song as old as rhyme,_ **

**_Beauty and The Witch._ **

Adil finished his song, then began nudging his little sister back towards the kitchen.

"Off you go Khalie, it's past your bedtime."


	18. Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the tears...

**Chapter 18**

  
  


After they had finished their dance, Scylla and Dark Raelle decided to take a walk out onto the balcony.."

"Scylla?" Dark Raelle asked quietly as they stood on the balcony under the starlit sky. "Are you happy here... with me?" Scylla nodded and smiled, but a sad look soon spread over her face. "What is it?" Dark Raelle frowned. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm just worried about my aunt, that's all," Scylla sighed. "I miss her, I wish I could see her again."

"There is a way," said Dark Raelle after a pause. "Come with me."

The witch led Scylla to the West Wing, and the girl hesitated slightly before following.

"It's okay," said Dark Raelle, smiling softly. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you last time, I'm just not used to sharing this place with people. Come in." At that moment, Scylla noticed that the witch's eyes were no longer pitch black but the beautiful light blue she had seen flashes of before, and, on further consideration, realized that they had now been that way for a while. Scylla followed Dark Raelle, and the witch picked up the magic mirror, handing it to her. "This mirror can show you anything, anything you want to see."

"I'd like to see Aunt Alder please," Scylla asked. The mirror glowed, then Alder was seen stumbling through a terrible snowstorm, coughing, and eventually collapsed. "Aunt Alder!" cried Scylla in panic. "This is terrible! She's sick, she might be dying, and she's all alone!" Dark Raelle glanced over at the rose, which had only a few petals left, then back to Scylla, whose eyes were shining with tears.

"You have to go to her," she whispered.

"What?" Scylla frowned, thinking she must have misheard.

"I'm releasing you."

"You are?"

"Yes," said the witch. "You are no longer my prisoner." Scylla moved to hand the mirror back, but Dark Raelle shook her head. "No, you keep it. So you'll always have a way to look back, and.. remember me."

"Thank you" Scylla whispered, placing a soft kiss on the witch's cheek. "For understanding."

A little while later, Abigail entered the West Wing, smiling.

"Well Mistress, it seems as if everything is going swimmingly."

"I let her go," said Dark Raelle sadly, staring at the wilting rose, her eyes black once again.

"Yes, I can assure you that.. YOU WHA?!" cried the clock.

"I had to Abigail. I had no other choice."

"But how could you do this?" said Abigail, hands drooping.

"Because I love her" The witch sighed.

  
  
  


"SHE DID WHAT?!" all the servants cried in unison after Abigail told them what had happened.

"She let her go?" Adil exclaimed. "But that's impossible!"

"This can't be happening!" cried Tally.

"I'm afraid it's true," said Abigail.

"She's going away?" said Khalida sadly, having grown very fond of Scylla during her time in the castle.

"I don't understand!" said Tally. "Why did Raelle have to do this?"

"She was so close..." said Gerit.

"I get it," Adil sighed. "After all this time, the Mistress has finally learned to love."

"That's it then!" cried Tally hopefully. "That should break the spell!"

"It's not enough" sighed Gerit. "Scylla has to love her in return."

"And now it may be too late," said Abigail sadly. A little while later, from the window of the West Wing, Dark Raelle watched Scylla ride away, and for the first time in, she couldn't remember how long, the witch began to cry.

Raelle:  **_I was the one who had it all._ **

**_I was the master of my fate._ **

**_I never needed anybody in my life,_ **

**_I learned the truth too late._ **

**_I'll never shake away the pain._ **

**_I close my eyes but she's still there._ **

**_I let her steal into my melancholy heart,_ **

**_It's more than I can bear._ **

**_Now I know she'll never leave me,_ **

**_Even as she runs away._ **

**_She will still torment me,_ **

**_Calm me, hurt me,_ **

**_Move me, come what may._ **

**_Wasting in my lonely tower,_ **

**_Waiting by an open door._ **

**_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in,_ **

**_And be with me for evermore._ **

**_I rage against the trials of love._ **

**_I curse the fading of the light._ **

**_Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach,_ **

**_She's never out of sight._ **

**_Now I know she'll never leave me,_ **

**_Even as she fades from view._ **

**_She will still inspire me,_ **

**_Be a part of everything I do._ **

**_Wasting in my lonely tower._ **

**_Waiting by an open door._ **

**_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in,_ **

**_And as the long, long nights begin,_ **

**_I'll think of all that might have been,_ **

**_Waiting here for evermore._ **


	19. Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla gets to see her Aunt Alder and they get a little surprise.

**Chapter 19**

  
  


Scylla rode through the forest on Devon, searching for Alder...

"Aunt Alder?" she called, looking around. "Aunt Alder? Where are you?" She gasped when she eventually spotted the inventor's limp form on the ground, face down in the snow. "Aunt Alder!" she cried, jumping off of Devon's back and running to her aunt, helping her up and wrapping her in a warm blanket, before pushing her up onto Devon. "We have to get you home!" Eventually, they reached their little cottage and Scylla half-carried Alder inside. Byron's head poked out of a pile of snow.

"They're back!" he cried, rushing off to deliver the news to Porter.

Back at the castle, while she and the other servants were dealing with the fallout from Scylla's departure, Adil had assigned Anacostia to 'Khalie-watch' in an attempt to keep the little teacup from running off and doing something stupid. Unfortunately, Anacostia had fallen asleep, as the stove was often prone to do whenever there was no cooking to be done, and woke a little while later to find her young charge missing. Uh-oh, she thought to herself.

"Khalida?" she called, looking desperately around the kitchen. "Khalida? Come on pipsqueak, where are ya?" Anacostia searched the whole castle, including taking a quick peek into the West Wing where Dark Raelle sat moping. "Adil is gonna kill me," Anacostia muttered. The stove changed into her human form, grabbed a jacket, and bolted out the door, heading into the forest. "Khalida, if you can hear me get your tiny porcelain butt back to this castle right now!"

Inside the cottage, Alder slowly came to. As her vision cleared, a familiar face came into focus.

"Scylla?"

"It's okay Aunt Alder, I'm here" Scylla replied, placing a warm washcloth on her forehead. "You must have been in the forest for days.."

"Scylla!" Alder cried as she threw her arms around her niece, now fully aware of her surroundings. "I thought I'd never see you again! Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Aunt Alder" Scylla smiled, hugging her back.

"But what about the witch?" asked Alder, concerned. "Tell me, dear, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, she let me go," said Scylla.

"What?" said Alder, surprised. "That horrible witch?"

"She's different Aunt Alder, she's changed," said Scylla. "You should have seen her, she was..." Scylla was cut off when she heard a noise and looked over to see her bag moving. The magic mirror slid out, along with a very familiar little teacup.

"Hello!" Khalida giggled.

"Well what do you know?" said Scylla, smiling. "A stowaway."

"Hello there," Alder chuckled. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Yeah, I remember you" Khalida smiled, but this soon turned to a frown when she shifted her attention to Scylla. "Why did you leave Scylla? Don't you like us anymore?"

"It's not that Khalie" Scylla sighed. I like you all, really, it's just.." Scylla was cut off again by a knock at the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Alder frowned. Scylla got up and opened the door. It was Nessa, with a sinister look on her face.


	20. Kill the Witch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...

**Chapter 20**

  
  


"May I help you?" asked Scylla, confused.

"I've come to collect your Aunt," said Nessa, grinning evilly.

"Excuse me?" Scylla frowned. Alder, spotting her former friend at the door, immediately became suspicious. She told Khalida to keep quiet, not wanting any harm to come to the little teacup, then got up to investigate.

"Nessa, what's all this about?" she asked, frowning. Nessa grinned, stepping aside to reveal a torch-wielding mob and a van clearly labeled 'Fort Salem Asylum'.

"No!" Scylla cried. "My Aunt is not crazy!"

"Then tell us why she was raving like a lunatic!" cried Byron. "We all heard her didn't we?" The crowd cheered in agreement, except for poor Kelly, who'd had numerous threats made against her if she didn't come along, and was now feeling guiltier by the second. Two sinister-looking men climbed out of the van and walked towards the cottage. Scylla stepped protectively in front of Alder.

"No, I won't let you take her!"

"Tell us, Alder exactly how big was this witch?" asked Byron mockingly.

"Huge!" said Alder. "At least six or seven feet tall!" If the situation hadn't been so serious, Scylla could have laughed. Around the time that the witch had rescued her from the pack of wolves in the forest, she had realized that Dark Raelle was actually only one inch taller than her. The members of the mob did laugh, but this laugh had a very different meaning.

"Can't get any crazier than that!" Byron laughed.

"But it's true!" cried Alder.

"That's enough. Take her away" Nessa ordered her men. They easily pushed Scylla aside and seized Alder by the arms, hauling her towards the van.

"No!" Scylla cried, grabbing Nessa's arm. "No, you can't take her!" Nessa just shrugged her off, scowling. Porter approached, placing a hand on Scylla's shoulder.

"Poor, sweet Scylla," he said in mock sympathy. "It's a shame about your Aunt."

"You know she's not crazy, Porter," said Scylla, glaring at him. "You have to help her."

"Well, I suppose I could get this little misunderstanding sorted out," said Porter after a moment of thought. "On one condition, if..."

"If what?" said Scylla suspiciously.

"If you agree to marry me" Porter grinned.

"What?" cried Scylla, disgusted.

"One little word is all it takes.."

"Never!" Scylla spat.

"Fine then!" said Porter angrily. "Have it your way!" Nessa's lackeys had reached the van and were about to throw Alder in when Scylla had an idea. She ran inside and grabbed the magic mirror.

"My Aunt Alder is telling the truth, and I can prove it!" she yelled, loud enough for everybody to hear as she ran back outside, raising the mirror in the air. "Show me the witch!" The mirror glowed, and the image of a sobbing Dark Raelle appeared. The crowd gasped, then Nessa ordered her men to drop Alder, and they all jumped in the van and drove off.

"There she is!" cried Alder, pointing at the mirror. "There's the witch! I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen!"

"Is it dangerous?" asked Bridey, worried.

"Oh no, Dark Raelle would never hurt anyone," said Scylla. "She might look a little frightening, but she's really kind and gentle." She smiled at the mirror, stroking the edge affectionately. "She's my friend."

"She might be right, you know," added Petra nervously. "I have known quite a few friendly witches in my time." Porter ignored her.

"If I didn't know any better" he growled jealously, "I'd say you had feelings for this monster!"

"She's not the monster Porter, you are!" Scylla cried. Porter's face contorted in anger, and he snatched the mirror from Scylla's hand.

"She's as crazy as the old lady!" he yelled, waving the mirror at the crowd. "The witch will make off with your children!" The mob gasped in terror. "She'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" cried Scylla, beginning to realize the magnitude of what she had just done.

"We're not safe until her head is mounted on a pike!" Porter shouted. "I say we kill the witch!" The mob, once again excluding Petra, cheered in agreement.

Augustin:  **_We're not safe until she's dead!_ **

Clive:  **_She'll come stalking us at night!_ **

Kelly:  **_Set to sacrifice our children_ **

**_To her monstrous appetite!_ **

Nick:  **_She'll wreak havoc on our village_ **

**_If we let her wander free!_ **

Porter:  **_So it's time to take some action boys,_ **

**_It's time to follow me!_ **

He snatched a torch from Clive and lit a haystack on fire as the crowd cheered, then danced around it, waving the mirror and preaching about the dangers of the witch.

**_Through the mist, through the woods,_ **

**_Through the darkness and the shadows,_ **

**_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride,_ **

**_Say a prayer then we're there_ **

**_At the drawbridge of a castle_ **

**_And there's something truly terrible inside._ **

Porter chased Byron around until he caught him, pushing the mirror in his face.

**_It's a witch,_ **

**_She's got spells, dangerous ones!_ **

**_Massive claws, kill us all,_ **

**_For a feast!_ **

**_Here her growl, see her foam,_ **

**_But we're not coming home_ **

**_'Til she's dead, good and dead!_ **

**_Kill the witch!_ **

"No!" cried Scylla, running up to Porter. "I won't let you do this!" Porter took Scylla's arm in a vice-like grip.

"If you're not with us then you're against us!" he growled, dragging her towards the cellar, before calling back to the other mob members. "Bring her Aunt!"

"Stop, let her go!" cried Alder, Augustin, and Clive grabbing her by the arms as she attempted to run to her niece's aid.

"This is going too far, Porter!" yelled Petra, her disgust with the situation prompting her to speak up. "You have to stop this!"

"Grab the librarian too!" Porter yelled, and Nick and Kelly quickly stepped up to obey his orders. "We can't let them warn the creature!" Khalida peeked around the cottage door, terrified and helpless, as she watched Scylla, Alder, and Petra being tossed into the cellar and locked up.

"You can't do this, let us out!" Scylla screamed, beating on the cellar door. Her cries were ignored as the mob, with Porter at the lead, set off through the village, using the mirror to lead them to the castle.

Mob:  **_Light your torch,_ **

**_Mount your horse!_ **

Porter:  **_Screw your courage to the sticking place!_ **

Mob:  **_We're counting on Porter to lead the way!_ **

**_Through a mist, to a wood,_ **

**_Where within a haunted castle_ **

**_Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_ **

As the mob stormed through town, those who were staying behind waved goodbye, wishing them luck.

**_It's a witch,_ **

**_One as tall as a mountain!_ **

**_We won't rest 'til she's good and deceased!_ **

**_Sally forth, tally ho,_ **

**_Grab your sword, grab your bow!_ **

**_Praise the Lord and here we go!_ **

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back her head!" Porter roared.

"I have to warn Raelle!" cried Scylla, who, with help from Petra, was trying unsuccessfully to pry the cellar door open with a pole. "This is all my fault! Oh, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Sweetie-pie, we'll think of something," said Petra. "Any ideas Alder?"

"One" replied Alder. The Inventor picked up a spade and charged at the door, but she slipped and fell, hitting herself in the head with it. "Oh bollocks" she grumbled. Outside the cellar, Khalida sat listening, trying to think of something she could do to help. Then, she heard a familiar, very relieved though also kind of worried voice calling out to her.

"Khalida, there you are!" Anacostia called, rushing over. "We have to get back to the castle, there's a huge mob heading for.." she paused. "On second thought, maybe we should hang out here for a little while."

"But they've got the mirror!" cried Khalida. "And they locked Scylla, her Aunt, and some other lady in the cellar!"

“Let's see if we can do anything about getting Scylla and her pals out of here." As Anacostia began to tug at the cellar door, Khalida's eyes were drawn to Alder's invention sitting on the hill, or more importantly, the ax that was attached to it. She grinned, eagerly hopping towards it. By the time Anacostia noticed, it was too late to stop the little teacup. "Khalida, get away from that thing!" she yelled desperately. "It looks dangerous!"

The mob was now winding their way through the dark forest.

Mob:  **_We don't like what we don't understand_ **

**_In fact, it scares us,_ **

**_And this monster is mysterious at least!_ **

**_Bring your gun, bring your knives,_ **

**_Save your children and your wives,_ **

**_We'll save our village and our lives!_ **

**_We'll kill the witch!_ **

The mob cut down a tree to use as a battering ram, then picked it up and continued their march.

Back at the castle, the servants sat around moping in the library.

"We should have known better than to get our hopes up!" said Abigail as she paced back and forth, frustrated.

"I think you're right Abi" Tally sighed sadly. "Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all."

"Tal, how could you say that?" Gerit gasped. At that moment, the footstool jumped up at the window, barking loudly.

"What is wrong with it?" Abigail frowned.

"Could it be?" said Tally, hardly daring to look.

"Has Scylla come back?" said Adil hopefully. They rushed over to the window, gasping in shock at the approaching mob.

"Intruders!" yelled Tally.

"And they have the magic mirror!" cried Adil. "They must have used it to find their way here!"

"Somebody warn the Shitbird!" ordered Abigail, attempting to take charge of the situation. "If it's a fight they want we'll give them one, who's with me?" The clock received no reply and groaned when she turned to see that the other servants had already rushed off. They all gathered downstairs, prepared to do battle with the mob if need be.

Servants:  **_Hearts ablaze, banners high,_ **

**_We go marching into battle,_ **

**_Unafraid although the danger's just increased!_ **

Outside it had begun to rain heavily, though this had unfortunately not deterred the mob. Once they reached the castle, they set upon the door with their battering ram.

"Take all the booty you can carry!" Porter yelled to them. "But remember, the witch is mine!

Mob:  **_Raise the flag, sing the song,_ **

**_Here we come, we're fifty strong,_ **

**_And fifty people can't be wrong!_ **

**_Let's kill the witch!_ **

**_Kill the witch!_ **

**_Kill the witch!_ **

**_Kill the witch!_ **


	21. The Battle's On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! Now we just need Raelle to beat Porter's ass

**Chapter 21**

  
  


While all the other servants prepared to fight off the villagers, Adil went to warn Dark Raelle...

"Mistress?" said Adil quietly, hopping into the West Wing.

"Leave me in peace," said Dark Raelle, staring sadly out the window. She had changed back into her old black robe.

"But Mistress, the castle is under attack!"

"Kill the witch! Kill the witch!" The mob chanted, pushing the battering ram against the castle gates. The servants were pushing against the door, trying desperately to keep it shut.

"This isn't working!" Tally groaned.

"Tally, there must be something we can do!" cried Gerit. Tally paused, thinking.

"Okay, I have a plan!"

"What should we do Mistress?" said Adil, becoming more anxious by the second.

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Dark Raelle, eyes fixed on the wilting rose. "Just let them come." With Scylla gone, the witch had given up all hope of breaking the spell.

"Kill the witch! Kill the witch!" the mob continued to chant, as the castle gates finally broke down. Porter immediately splintered off from the rest of the mob to search for Dark Raelle, while they all wandered around the entrance hall.

"NOW!" yelled Tally, as she and the other servants leaped out of the darkness, surprising the mob. Kelly raised an ax, but Tally quickly pulled the carpet out from underneath her, sending her flying. The footstool ran about under everybody's feet trying to trip them up and delivered a swift kick in the shin to Ciro.

"Khalida, stop!" Anacostia cried, in one last desperate attempt to stop the little teacup from activating a very dangerous looking machine.

"Got it!" Khalida grinned as she jumped on the switch, causing Alder's invention to start moving. Inside the cellar, Scylla, Alder, and Petra were still trying to think of a way out.

"What is that racket?" Alder frowned, hearing noises from outside. "It seems somewhat familiar..." Petra peeked out through a small hole in the cellar door, eyes widening as she spotted the machine speeding towards them, ax swinging wildly.

"Get down!" she yelled as she dived to the floor, pushing Scylla and Alder down with her. The invention crashed through the cellar door, raising huge clouds of dust and sending pieces of broken wood flying everywhere.

"Khalida!" Anacostia shrieked as she ran over, trying to ignore the images of tiny piles of shattered porcelain that had begun to form in her mind. "Are you okay?" A tense few moments passed, but then the dust cleared to reveal the battered remains of the invention, and Khalida dangling from a loose spring by her handle. Anacostia let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You guys have gotta try this thing!" the little teacup giggled.

Back at the castle, the battle raged on. Tally, and some of her candlestick buddies, were currently using the spoons, forks, and other cutlery servants to fling food at the invaders.

"Why you little..." Clive began, making to chase after Tally.

"Hey Blondie, up here!" came a voice. Clive looked up, only to get a faceful of boiling water from Adil, who had come to join the battle after realizing that Dark Raelle wasn't going to make an effort to defend herself. Nearby, Augustin charged at Glory, but the wardrobe threw her doors open at the last minute, trapping him.

"I think it's time for you to have a makeover" she smirked.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Augustin wailed. When she released him a few minutes later, Augustin was wearing a bright pink dress, a blonde wig, bright red lipstick, and an abundance of blue eyeshadow. Catching his appearance in a mirror, he smiled and walked off. Meanwhile, Byron had cornered Tally against the side of the staircase, threatening to melt her with his torch. Abigail, watching from the floor above, saw that the candlestick was in danger. She grabbed a dagger from one of the suits of armor, leaped onto the chandelier, and then, when the time was right, jumped down and stabbed Byron in the butt, causing him to yelp and jump around wildly, hands clamped over the injury. Tally gave a sigh of relief, thankful to be out of danger, but the same could not be said for everyone.

"Tally!" Gerit screamed, as Hilary Saint picked him up and prepared to shove him in her loot bag. "Tally, help!"

"Gerit!" Tally cried. "Don't worry Ger, I'm coming!" She ran over, placed both her candles in front of her mouth, took aim, and blew, sending a flamethrower-like blast at Hilary's hands, and forcing her to release Gerit, who fell safely into Tally's arms.

"My hero!" he cried, kissing her cheek. The mob, all of whom had suffered severe psychological damage from the night's events, fled. The servants gave a cheer of victory as they chased the mob out.

"And don't come back!" yelled Abigail, shaking a fist.

In the West Wing, a depressed Dark Raelle still sat staring at the rose. It only had two petals left. Porter burst in, bow and arrow at the ready.

"I've finally found you witch!" he laughed. Dark Raelle glanced at him sadly, then looked away, not saying a word. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. Porter let the arrow fly. "Die, you monster!" Dark Raelle cried out in pain as it struck her shoulder but still refused to retaliate. Porter grabbed the witch by the collar and hurled her out the window, shattering the glass, and sending her flying onto the edge of the deep ravine at the back of the castle. He leaped down after her, punching her as she tried to get up. He then snapped a spike from the side of the castle, intending to use it as a club.

"Get up!" Porter spat. "What's the matter, witch? Too gentle to fight back?" Dark Raelle turned away sadly, giving up. Porter raised the club, preparing to deliver a killing blow.

"No!" cried a voice. Dark Raelle looked down. She saw Petra, Alder, and Anacostia holding Khalida, but her eyes were drawn to one figure, in particular, the brunette-haired girl on horseback from whom the voice had come.

"Scylla?" she said, voice filling with hope.

"Scylla!" cried all the servants happily, watching the goings-on from the other side of the castle.

"I knew she'd come back!" Tally grinned, hugging Gerit.

"Porter, stop!" Scylla yelled. "Leave her alone!" Porter just laughed evilly, and swung the club, but was shocked when a hand grabbed it, and Dark Raelle got to her feet, glaring at him. Scylla's return had filled the witch with new life. The battle was on.


	22. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end of our story! Thank you to everyone for your kind words

**Chapter 22**

  
  


"Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Porter sneered as the witch continued to glare at him. Dark Raelle angrily slashed her long nails across Porter's face in reply.

"I have to get up there!" Scylla cried, jumping off of Devon's back. "Anacostia, Petra, can you take care of my Aunt?"

"Of course" Petra replied.

"Sure," said Anacostia, glancing at Khalida sitting in her hands. "As long as she's not as much trouble as this one here." Alder was about to protest that she didn't need anyone to look after him, but Scylla had already taken off into the castle.

Porter repeatedly swung his club at Dark Raelle, but the witch dodged it every time. Then, she windstriked Porter, and, as it was now raining heavily, caused him to lose balance and slip over on the wet rocks.

Scylla ran up the stairs, heading to the West Wing.

"Please let me get to her on time," she pleaded to herself. "Don't let me be too late!"

Porter got to his feet, scowling. Dark Raelle was nowhere to be seen.

"Come out and fight!" he snarled, looking around. "Were you in love with her, Witch? Did you really think she'd want you when she had someone as handsome and powerful as me?" The witch had heard enough. Dark Raelle leaped out from behind a rock, windstriking Porter again, but this time he managed to keep his footing. He swung his club, which Dark Raelle once again dodged. "It's over, Witch!" he laughed triumphantly. "Scylla is as good as mine!" That was the last straw. Dark Raelle sang her seed and lifted Porter, making him feel as though a hand had taken a vice-like grip around his neck, and dangled him over the edge of the ravine, staring at him coldly. Certain death awaited Porter if she were to let him fall. "I beg of you, have mercy!" Porter cried, going from confident to completely terrified in a matter of seconds. "Please don't hurt me! Put me down, I'll do anything, anything!" Dark Raelle continued to glare at him, but then her eyes softened. She couldn't kill anyone. Not anymore. The witch roughly tossed Porter back onto safe ground.

"Get out" she growled. "And don't come back."

"Raelle!" Scylla called.

"Scylla?" the witch's eyes lit up when she spotted the girl up on the balcony, and she ran over and climbed up the tower, taking the hand that Scylla offered. "I can't believe it, you came back!" Then, the unthinkable happened. Porter climbed up behind Dark Raelle dagger raised and plunged it into the witch's chest.

"No!" Scylla cried, as the witch screamed in pain. Porter laughed in victory, but then Dark Raelle, in an act brought on by self-preserving adrenaline, lashed out at him, causing him to topple and fall, screaming, into the depths of the ravine, never to be seen again. Scylla pulled the injured witch onto the balcony, then knelt down and laid her on her lap.

"Y-you.. you came back," said Dark Raelle weakly.

"Of course I came back," said Scylla. "I couldn't just let them... Oh, this is all my fault! If I'd gotten here sooner this never would have happened!"

"M-maybe it's b-better this way," said the witch, her breathing becoming labored.

"Don't say that!" cried Scylla. "We're together now, everything's going to be fine."

"A-at least" Dark Raelle smiled softly, reaching out to stroke Scylla's cheek, "I g-got to see you one l-last time." The witch's hand fell limp, and her eyelids drifted shut. Tally, Adil, and Abigail arrived to see what was going on, and gasped, before bowing their heads in mourning.

"No, no!" Scylla cried. She hugged Dark Raelle closer to her chest, sobbing into her hair. "Please don't leave me. I love you." In the West Wing, the final petal fell from the rose.

Scylla continued to sob, clutching Dark Raelle's lifeless body as the rain poured down around them. But then, the raindrops began to sparkle, and a shimmering cloud of fog formed around Dark Raelle. Scylla gasped as the witch rose up into the air, beginning to change before her eyes. Her claw-like hands transformed into regular human hands. The horrible black veins covering her face disappeared, and her deathly pale skin regained some of its color. Then, finally, her jet black hair changed into a beautiful, blonde. With the transformation complete, the former dark witch was lowered back to the ground in a crumpled heap. A few moments later she stirred, and slowly got to her feet, taking a second to register what had happened, then looked over at Scylla, who was still in awe of the whole situation.

"Scylla?" she said softly, a small smile crossing her face. "It's me." Scylla hesitated for a moment, but the second she looked into the not-so-dark Raelle's beautiful light blue eyes, she knew.

"It is you!" she cried, flying into Raelle's arms. They kissed, and then the castle began to change. It went from dark and dreary to shiny and happy in an instant. Abigail transformed from a clock back into a tall adolescent girl.

"Abigail!" cried Raelle happily, breaking away from Scylla long enough to give her a hug. 

“Glad your back Shitbird,” Abigail hugged back.

Then Tally changed into a brown-eyed, red-haired girl about Raelle and Abigail's age. "Tally!" Adil changed from a teapot into a dark-haired boy wearing a scarf. "Adil!" Raelle grinned, pulling all three of them into the hug. "Look at us!"

"Adil!" cried Khalida as she ran in, now in the form of a nine-year-old girl.

Adil broke away from the others and embraced her, smiling, Abigail joining them, kissing Adil.

Anacostia watches from the background, smiling.

"It's a miracle!" Raelle beamed, grabbing Scylla and spinning her around.

A few days later, Princess Raelle held a ball at the castle to celebrate, and everybody was invited. She and Scylla were dancing, staring dreamily into each other's eyes, and stealing the occasional kiss.

"Ah, young love" Tally sighed as she watched. Gerit walked by smiling seductively at her, and she made to follow him until Abigail grabbed her arm.

"Tally old friend, I know we've had a few problems over the years, but what do you say we let bygones be bygones."

"Of course Abi" Tally grinned. "After all, I did tell you that Scylla would be the one to break the spell."

"I believe I told you," Abigail frowned.

"No, I'm pretty sure I told you."

"You most certainly did not!" While the former clock and candlestick argued, Adil, Anacostia, Khalida, Alder, and Petra stood nearby, watching Raelle and Scylla dancing. Petra was sniffling a little, dabbing her eyes with a hankie.

"I love happy endings!"

"Are they gonna live happily ever after Adil?" Khalida asked her sister.

"I really think so, Khalida," Adil replied.

"Me too," said Anacostia, "And I'm not usually one for believing in fairytale endings." Khalida paused, thinking for a moment until another question popped into her mind.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Everyone laughed.

Raelle and Scylla did indeed live happily ever after, dancing the night away.

**_Tale as old as time_ **

**_Tune as old as song_ **

**_Bittersweet and strange_ **

**_Finding you can change_ **

**_Learning you were wrong_ **

**_Winter_ ** _**turns** _ **_to spring_**

**_Famine_ ** **_turns_ ** **_to feast_ **

**_Nature_ ** **_points_ ** **_the way_ **

**_Nothing left to say_ **

**_Beauty and the Witch_ **

**_Certain as the sun_ **

**_Rising in the east_ **

**_Tale as old as time_ **

**_Song as old as rhyme_ **

**_Beauty and the Witch_ **

**_Tale as old as time_ **

**_Song as old as rhyme_ **

**_Beauty and the Witch_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on doing another Motherland/Disney au, so keep an eye out.


End file.
